


Keep Me From The Cages

by ffs_kyloren



Series: Keep Me From The Cages - [Kylo Ren Fanfic] [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domination, F/M, Heart Conditions, Light BDSM, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffs_kyloren/pseuds/ffs_kyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In an attempt to pay her debts to a close friend she owes her life to, Eleanor finds herself working for the First Order as a liable Forensic Scientist. Along the way, she's met with more she could handle with a side of answers to questions she'd waited her entire life for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Now Employed'

My hands fumbled over the envelope, messily ripping the top of the fragile paper open. I let out a shaky sigh, pulling the letter from its casings, unfolding it, quick to read it.

In response to Eleanor (Surname Unknown),

We are in need of an onboard Forensic Science specialist to aid in investigation against the Resistance. We are aware of your medical state and are willing to supply our services in return for yours. We guarantee payment given to you and/or your kin, family, or affiliates as well as the fees for your travels.

This opportunity has been spread across those of the same field as you, yet the First Order believes you will surpass others having as your strong reputation speaks vividly for you.

Enclosed you will also find a payment to cover first months salary, We believe you will fail to disappoint us.

Formally, Representatives of the First Order

"Oh my god," I gasped. The door behind me creaked open,   
"I picked up the... Isosorbide Mononitrate?" Cyran, my friend of too many years to count, said from behind me as he sat the plastic bag on the table next to me. He let out a sigh, plopping himself on the couch next to me.

"How... um, how was work today?" I asked, quickly putting the letter and check back into the now, unsealed, envelope.   
"Same old, finally found a way to make the engines of the crafts faster in combat." He said. I nodded, stuffing the note deep in my pocket as I stood,   
"... You okay Ellie?" He asked in concern. I hummed,   
"Just tired, it's been a while since my last dosage as well." I half lied, reaching into the bag for the tablets.

"Well that makes two of us, you know, except for the meds part." He joked, earning a light kick in the shin.   
"Hey! Come on, I haven't even made dinner yet Ellie." He said as he stood with a stretch,   
"How about I make it tonight?" I asked, I will be leaving tonight after all.

"Only if you promise not to poison me." He said, elbowing me before he made his way upstairs for a shower. The smile that mindlessly plastered itself onto my lips was quickly gone. My lids felt heavy, my head ached, my chest heaved. If I didn't know better I'd blame my illness, but this was guilt.

My head battled between how could you leave him?! and this will repay him for all he's done for you over these years. I knew in the back of my head the decision I'd be making, it wasn't going to be easy, especially not for Cyran. I found myself placing a dough in the oven and rehydrating some meat while pondering around the event that was going to occur tonight.

I was leaving my friend, who was firmly put on fighting for the Resistance, for the First Order. I hoped and prayed the money would be a good enough reasoning to do this out of the blue, especially for the First Order. I wasn't going to get over that soon enough. I placed our plates and glasses on the table across from each other, placing the meat and bread on dishes between our plates.

Could I talk to him about this? I knew too well that he'd guilt trip me into staying, saying didn't have to repay him, especially not by helping the First Order. This was something I needed, the first check was 25,000 in currency, it was enough to last Cyran for 3 months if not more. The padding of feet down the stairs shook me from my thoughts as I poured myself what was either my 4th or 5th glass of wine.

"Hey Heartache, you know you can't have more than 3 glasses of alcohol in a sitting." He teased, a hint of concern in the back of his throat.   
"How'd you even tell I had more than 3?" I asked in confusion.   
"'Cause, you get like this weird glossy eyed and red faced look when you have way too much to drink, I know you too well." He said with a nod as he placed some meat onto his plate. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth.   
"I hate you." I said before taking a sip.   
"Love you too." He said through a mouthful of food.

He hummed, "What was that letter you got earlier today?" He asked. I bit my tongue, shrugging,   
"A job opportunity, it's a bit of a stretch but I think I might take it." I said, half heartedly lying.   
"About time, you're too talented to be unemployed." He said. I nodded, that didn't go as bad as expected, good thing he didn't ask too many questions.

Soon enough we were both done with dinner, finding ourselves cleaning up before heading to bed.   
"See you in the morning!" Cyran said from his bedroom as you closed the door. I nodded, not responding seeing as I was too choked up already. I kept myself busy as I waited about a half an hour or less for Cyran to fall asleep, knowing that it wouldn't take long.

Letting out a shaky breath, I changed into comfortable clothing, seeing as this trip was going to be a long one. I packed a few necessities, clothes, my medicine, study books, my ticket, and a lone photo of my sister. For all I knew, she may have died along with my parents in the Battle of Endor, I heard from many that she had gotten out before the damage was done, but to no avail, the excessive searching I'd done to find her led no where.

I accepted I had no one, long before I met Cyran, his family took me in, aiding me in my attempt to search for my sister, helping me with my heart condition, as well as aiding my studies in Forensics.

I took a dosage of my medication before quietly toeing my way downstairs and placing the check on the front table along with a short note.

This is a payment of 25,000 in credit, I've accepted a placement with the First Order in order to repay you. You've been a brother to me my entire life, please let me do this, for the both of us Cyran. I love you. ~ Ellie

I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes, I wiped them away quickly heading towards the entrance door. Taking a deep breath, I left without looking back, finding my way to the starship requested for me to take to the Starkiller Base.

"Eleanor?" The first officer asked. I nodded,   
"Yes." I responded before pulling my ticket from my bag and handing it to him. He nodded, handing it back,   
"Two Stormtroopers will attend the flight as well, we know how paranoid the First a Order can be." He joked, earning a smile from me.   
"Go on and take your seat, the flight will begin shortly. He said.

I nodded, finding my way to the midst of the ship, not so surprisingly accompanied by Stormtroopers, weapons in hand. Sighing, I took a seat on the cot provided attempting to get some sleep before the day I'd be faced with tomorrow.

 


	2. "Medicine"

I felt myself being shaken awake, looking up I saw a Stormtrooper hovering above me, "Nap times over, we've reached the planet. We'll escort you to base." The automated like voice said. I nodded, stretching as I stood to follow them. As I stepped off of the ship, the cold wind hit me, immediately rocking my body temperature. I wrapped my arms around myself, scurrying along with the two soldiers next to me.

We then arrived in the base, I found myself surrounded by Stormtroopers from left to right, some armed with weapons, others working on fleets.   
"Ms. Eleanor?" The Stormtrooper next to me said, snapping me out of it.   
"Sorry." I mumbled, following them up an unreasonably long hallway. After too many twists and turns I found myself in a large tech-like lab.  
"General Hux, here's the Forensic Expert you requested." The Stormtrooper spoke.

The orange haired man turned to face me,   
"Eleanor, we're pleased to see you've taken up our request." He spoke in a stern manner. I found myself feeling nervous, I nodded quickly,   
"It wasn't hard to favor over the other jobs I've been offered, thank you." I said in a shaky tone.   
He nodded, "You will be introduced to Master Ren once he's available." He said.

I suddenly felt my stomach drop, Master Ren- Kylo Ren. This was becoming extremely too real. "Show her to her chambers, your first day will begin tomorrow morning Eleanor, do not disappoint us." He said. I could only nod in response, feeling nauseous and lightheaded. I couldn't even process what I was doing at the time. I'm working for Kylo Ren, the man who craves power and will destroy anything and anyone who gets in his way.

I found myself in front of a metal door, a keypad next to it. The Stormtrooper to my right typed in a code, making the door open. "Press the green button on the keypad inside the room if you need assistance, dinner meals are served at 16:00." He said as you stepped into the room. I couldn't even thank him before he closed the door behind me. I sighed, dropping my bags to the floor, not bothering to unpack them. I lied on the bed that faced a large curtained window, staring up at the bare ceiling.

What was Cyran doing? How did he feel? Was he okay? I couldn't hold back the guilt that washed over me, I shouldn't of done this. Many times before he's assured me he didn't need me to pay for his help, but I couldn't resist. Blinking back tears that threatened to leave my eyes, I stood from the silk covered sheets. Instantly, it felt as if my chest was being compressed. My breathing became rapid as I fell to my knees and I felt my heart rate pick up what felt like near impossibly faster.

My medicine, shit.

I found myself stumbling over to my mess of a suitcase and pulled out the small bottle, swallowing two of the rounded pills in a quick gulp. I spent the next few minutes sitting on my feet, leaned over double over my pile of clothes. How in hell did I forget to take my dosage in the first place? 

Slowly, I rose to my feet, pushing back the locks of hair that found their way out of my unkempt ponytail. I heard a two knocks on my door before it opened automatically. I was met with a tall figure, dressed in black from head to toe and topped with a black and silver helmet. He stepped into my chambers, hands clasped behind his back. 

"It's about time we've met Eleanor." He said, the helmet defacing his monotone voice. I took a deep breath with a nod,  
"It's nice to meet you Master Ren." I spoke quietly. His aura was menacing, I felt as if I was cornered by him and yet he made no attempt to threaten me.   
"Save your niceties for later, you will prove to us your strength in your abilities to aid us against the Resistance." He reassured me. Was that a threat?

I nodded, holding back my quivering voice. "You seem awfully out of sorts Eleanor, is there something we may provide you with?" He asked. I took in a small breath, "It's my illness, I forgot to take my daily dosage today and you kinda just walked in on me getting over one of my attacks." I admitted quietly, keeping my eyes on everything but him. How could someone with such a childish reputation be so damn scary?

It was as if he heard my thoughts as his presence grew darker, he hummed,   
"Rehabilitation for your illness was guaranteed, we'll assure you that you meet with a doctor onboard." He said, pacing about the room. I couldn't help but feel that he was a lion toying with his food, it wasn't something I think I'd be able to get over.

He looked through out the room, his eyes landing on the picture of my sister that laid on the dresser next to my bed. A silence grew thick in the air as he reached for the picture, his gloved finger grazing over it.   
"... Master Ren?" I asked in concern. His attention turned back to me slowly, his hand falling back to his side. "You will begin your forensic searches tomorrow in the lab, along with our onboard biologist Dr. Gerard Leokinn." He said as he turned back to the door, it sliding open automatically. "Do not disappoint us." He said before stepping out of the room.

I let out a sharp breath I didn't even know I was holding in, tossing the packet of pills onto the dresser. I removed my shoes and pants, too tired to shower, too tired to attend dinner tonight. Not only that, but I didn't want to see Master Ren again, he kept me hesitant on even leaving my chambers. Throwing the crisp, white sheets of the bed back, I lied down, staring into the abyss of the ceiling above me until the low hum of the ship lulled me to sleep.


	3. "Smiling Stormtroopers"

I awoke from an obnoxious banging at my chambers door. Lazily, I stumbled out of my bed, pressing in the 4 digit code into the keypad next to the metal door, making it slide open.   
"You know, you have the passcode you could've just opened the door." I spat as I rubbed my clouded eyes.   
"That wouldn't have awoken you Eleanor." An unfamiliar female automated voice said. I looked up to see a tall woman who must've been a higher rank than most stormtroopers, seeing as her armor was chrome and a lot more complex. 

"I believe we haven't been introduced to one another, I am Phasma, captain of the Stormtrooper's and the First Order's soldiers." She said. I nodded,   
"Nice to meet you." I said with a nod.   
"Breakfast is soon to be held, General Hux has sent me to inform you to introduce yourself to Dr. Leokinns, I believe you're aware of your affiliation with him." She explained, her hands resting behind her back.   
I leaned against the wall as I nodded, "Yeah, I get it." I said with a yawn.   
"His quarters are a hall over, he will without a doubt be in his lab. Ask a Stormtrooper if you need assistance to reach him." She said. 

I nodded once again, attempting to remember all of this information at what was too early in the morning. "Thank you, I'll get dressed and find him soon enough." I said.   
She nodded, "Good day, Eleanor." She said before walking away, two stormtroopers falling in foot behind her. I closed the door before making my way to the bathroom, removing my clothes and stepping into the luke warm shower. So far, this deal had been going well, even if I hadn't gotten to work yet. I was provided with everything I needed, just to assist the First Order. Cyran hadn't left my mind yet. I was worried, worried that he wouldn't forgive me. He had a stable place in the Resistance, me working against them was something I simply skimmed over when I was offered this job. I prayed that he'd see over that.

I got dressed afterwards, taking my medicine before leaving the room hastily, seeing as I was probably late. One hall over, or was it two? Was it to the right or left? I let out a sigh as I turned to leave the corridor, bumping into someone.   
"Shit, sorry." I mumbled before I looked up. I was met with a familiar figure cloaked in black with a mask.   
"Late, are we?" He asked, looking down at me. I backed away, putting much needed distance between us. "No, I'm just, trying to find Dr. Leokinn's lab." I sputtered, looking anywhere but at him. He hummed, "I was just on my way as well. I suppose I could show you the way." He said.

I wasn't able to decline or accept his offer as he turned, walking down the hall. I hastily followed his long strides as he made his way towards the lab. I was met with a large room, books lined many of the walls as well as windows that peaked out into the snowy abyss beneath us.  
"Dr. Gerard Leokinn, this is Eleanor, the forensic that you will be working beside." Kylo spoke. He was met with the distracted doctor, his attention buried in a plant. Kylo's hand raised, and with a flick of his wrist the potted plant met with the wall opposite of us, the clay shattering into multiple pieces causing me to jump. Gerard's blue eyes looked up in shock, his brows furrowed. 

"I suspect you won't make me repeat myself." Kylo threatened. Gerard's jaw tightened in anger, "Of course not." He mumbled, standing up from his seat as he walked over to the pile of dirt, clay, and green moss. I sighed, finding myself feeling sorry for him, as this was probably a usual occurrence for him. I fought the urge to ignore my courage and walked over to Gerard, helping him pick up the moss. He looked up through his glasses and I offered him a small smile, carrying what was most of the plant back over to the table he worked at. 

Kylo must have been surprised, as he didn't say a word as I helped Gerard. "Breakfast is to begin soon, I suppose-"  
"Captain Phasma already told me." I interrupted him harshly, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know where this newfound bravery came from, maybe it was seeing Kylo Ren for who he was up front, either way, it was possibly the stupidest thing I could have done. Gerard cleared his throat, glancing between both Kylo and I, "I'll meet you at breakfast Eleanor." He said, offering me a paper towel. I looked up at him, nodding as I took the napkin, wiping my hands of the dirt. 

I felt Kylo's glare beaming on me as I threw away the stained tissue. I turned to leave, but felt something stopping me. It felt as if all of the air in my lungs was taken away, like my limbs were being held back. I heard Kylo's footsteps tread slowly behind me before he placed his hand on my shoulder.   
"The amount of disrespect you have is revolting. Correct it." He spoke before dropping his hand. I took in a large breath, grabbing the wall in order to hold myself up. As he left the lab, Gerard ran over, grasping my hand. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling me up. I nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said as I pushed my hair out of my face. "Thanks for the help, even though you nearly died because of it." He said, causing me to chuckle as I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, let's get to breakfast." I said.

We made our way to the 1st Floor, taking twists and turns before we found the cafeteria. It surprised me to actually see the faces that hid in the helmets of the Stormtroopers. Seeing them converse, eat, smile, and laugh brought a smile to my face. "It's a rare occasion to see smiling Stormtroopers." Gerard said as we made our way over to the kitchen. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to look at them as actual beings rather than robots most of the time." I admitted. He nodded in agreement as he flashed his I.D. to the Stormtrooper at the entrance in order for us to get ahead of the line. 

After eating and conversing with Gerard, we made our way back to his lab.  
"Ready for your first day on the job?" He asked as I sat in front of the lab table. I sighed, "Probably not." I said, causing him to chuckle.   
"Well," he said as he walked over to open a door that led to what seemed to be a mortuary.   
"Good thing you ate before you came." He said. I stood, walking over to join him in the room. "You might want to put on some gloves and scrubs before you get in here." He said from inside. I shivered, "Don't tell me there's bodies in here." I said after following his instructions, entering the room as I rubbed my shoulders. "Well you studied Forensics for a reason." He said, unlocking one of the storage cabinets that encased a decaying body.

I took a deep breath as he removed the bag. It wasn't fresh, I could tell easily enough. The body was unrecognizable, it was burned and I could easily see the skeletal bones peeking through the burned skin. "Should I ask what happened?" I asked, looking up at Gerard. He let out a sigh, pulling his procedure mask over his mouth and nose, in which I followed in suit. "You tell me first." He commanded. I shifted on my feet,   
"Well, it's been decaying for a few days, the skin is dehydrated which can either be because it's been burned to a crisp or the latter." I said as he cut through the skin with a scalpel, picking out a sample of the dried tissue with tweezers. 

I forced myself to look away, "I don't know if I want to be right or not." I said, earning a chuckle from him. He encased the the skin in a small plastic bag, "Lucky guess." He said as he placed the bag back over the body, sliding it back into the cabinet before we left the room. We both removed our scrubs and gloves, placing them into the waste bin, "So why are we inspecting the tissue exactly?" I asked as he placed a few drops of oil into the small bag before storing it in a cabinet. 

"You'll find out tomorrow, in the mean time lets evaluate the plant that Master Ren decided to abuse." He said as he pulled the mess of moss and leaves out onto the table. I laughed, "What are we evaluating it for?" I asked, sitting across from him as he divided the pile of moss between the two of us. "We're searching for molecules that cause anabolic reactions." He explained. I sighed, "I didn't like this kind of language in school so can I get it in English please?" I asked, earning a chuckle from him. In all honesty, it was getting harder and harder not to admire Gerard, his knowledge and demeanor was hard to resist, especially every time he'd smile or laugh, his grin would meet his eyes and it was the-

"Eleanor?" He asked. I looked up at him, eyes widened, "Sorry, what?" I asked. He smiled, "Captain Phasma and General Hux insisted that we both work on a stimulant for the Stormtroopers in order for them to be more 'powerful' during combat." He explained. "So, basically a steroid?" I asked, making him shrug. "I said the same thing, but Hux specifically ensured to me that it was a stimulant. And no, they're not the same thing." He said, causing me to laugh.


	4. "Tantrums"

It'd been a few hours since Gerard and I had been taking notes on the plant and its effect it had on the human body. We kept ourselves attentive by joking with one another and more so by drinking coffee. 

"Eleanor? General Hux requires your presence." The Stormtrooper outside of the lab said. I turned to him, nodding, "Thank you." I said before removing my gloves. "Hopefully you're not in trouble." Gerard joked as he looked up from the microscope. I turned to him with a shrug, "Shouldn't be, I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary besides inspecting a piece of grass." I joked, turning to leave. 

"It's moss!" Gerard yelled at me as I left the lab, earning a chuckle from me. I made my way down to the Headquarters where Hux was more than likely to be at. Taking twists and turns down the halls I was met with a slamming door, causing me to stop in my tracks. I looked down the hall I nearly turned down to see a familiar black cloaked figure. It was Kylo, but he didn't have on his helmet. He leaned against the doors he'd just closed that led to god knows what.

To say the least, it wasn't what I'd expected him to look like. He was young, had long black hair that framed his pale face that had small moles littered here and there. His gloved fist clenched in anger before he slammed it into the wall, erupting a bang that echoed down the hall. I held in the yelp that had nearly given away my position, following him with my eyes. He paced back and forth, anger written on his face. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath through his nose as if he was attempting to hold back his rage.

"Ms. Eleanor?" A voice behind me asked, causing me to jump. "General Hux is-"  
"Yes, I know." I said harshly, immediately taken back by it. "Sorry, I'm sorry." I said to him. The Stormtrooper nodded slowly, probably in confusion by my outburst as he turned to leave. I sighed, pushing back my hair as I turned around, not so surprised to be met with Kylo. I looked up at his brown eyes, "I should.. probably see what General Hux needs-"  
"General Hux can wait." He said, his voice shocked me, it was deeper than I expected.   
I shook it off, "No, I.. It's probably important." I said, trying to walk past him only to be met with a harsh push of his hand. 

"Since when are you so hesitant, Eleanor?" He asked, my name rolling off of his tongue made me even more tense. He stepped closer to me, "Master Ren-"  
"You had quite the tongue earlier, where's it gone?" He asked, his hooded eyes beamed harshly into mine. "I'm sorry, I am." I said barely above a whisper. Suddenly I felt his cold hand wrap around my neck, pushing me into the wall. I pulled at his hand, attempting to break free but to no avail. "Please-" I begged, staring up into his brown eyes. 

"Don't take whatever you're angry about now out on her, Master Ren." Hux's voice boomed from down the hall as he marched over to us. Kylo dropped his hand, causing me to drop to my knees, gasping for air. "I assure you've been angered by Snoke once again." Hux said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet. Kylo was now a few feet away from us, but it was hard to not feel the anger that radiated within him. His expression darkened, "Snoke has nothing to do with this." He spat. "So you've found yourself with your hand wrapped around Ms. Eleanor's neck for what exactly?" Hux retorted quickly. Kylo looked away without a response, "I see, Master Ren, if anything control your temper around her, we actually do need her onboard." Hux said before turning down the hall, motioning for me to follow him. 

I took a final glance at Kylo, met with his rage filled eyes that hadn't moved from me. I followed Hux down the hall as he marched forward, his hands firmly clasped behind his back. I spoke up, "Thank you, for what you did back there." I said quietly, my eyes fixated on the tiles beneath me. "No need to thank me, you'll soon grow accustomed to the way Master Ren handles his rage." He said as we arrived at the headquarters of the ship. I followed him into the room after he'd punched in a code into the keypad that was next the the metal door.

"So what exactly did you need from me?" I asked, following him to a large desk. He sighed, "Not what I need, what you need." He said, looking up a me. I gave him a look of confusion, "Dr. Serana Vildé is one of our many doctors onboard as you probably can tell, she specializes in human anatomy, mainly the cardiovascular system. She's the woman that will be treating your illness." He explained. I turned to the woman, greeted by her warm smile. She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Eleanor, I've heard about your work in the Forensic field and I've gotta hand it to you, seeing as I could never work around decaying bodies." She said, earning a chuckle from me. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I said with a nod.

"Dr. Vildé's office and quarters are held in the hall over, perhaps you should get aquainted there." Hux said as he tapped away at a data pad he held in his hands. I traded looks with Serana, earning a nod from her. We walked down the isle way, "He's not the most open man." She said as she leaned over to my side. I nodded, "Yeah I could tell as soon as I met him." I said with a chuckle. The main doors to the headquarters opened before we could get to them, both Serana and I were met with Kylo, two Stormtroopers in step behind him. He had his helmet on once again but it didn't stop the powerful glare I could literally see through it. 

I looked away from him as we exited the door, turning down the hall. Once we got to her office, I sat across from her at her desk. She pulled out a file, as well as a pen and note pad before sitting in front of her computer. She opened the folder, "Well, Eleanor, it says here that you've been diagnosed with CHF, Congestive Heart Failure. I'm pretty sure you know what this is." She said as she looked up at me. I nodded, "Well, I've been informed from Master Ren that on the first night of your arrival you had what we consider a near heart attack?" She said. I tilted my head, "Heart attack? Wait- why did Kylo tell you?" I asked, making her chuckle. "Don't let him hear you calling him by his first name, and yes a heart attack." She said, leaning on her desk. 

At that point I was more concerned with Kylo's concern for me. Hell, was it even concern? I could've been thinking it over too much, but him going to a doctor in order to make sure I was okay made me feel an odd way. He probably just didn't want me dying on the job. "Eleanor?" Serana asked, I blinked, looking up at her. "Sorry, I'm listening." I said. She chuckled, "Isosorbide Mononitrate, that's the medication you use in order to control these chest pains and hyperventilating scenes you get?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes."   
"And who usually would buy you this before you arrived?" She asked. My heart dropped, "Cyran, my friend Cyran." I said slowly. She nodded, "Family friend?" She asked as she jotted down notes on her computer. ".. My friend." I said, picking at the lint on my sweater. "So, your family didn't provide you with your medication?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, I lost my family when I was younger. I've been living with Cyran ever since. His family took care of me." I explained. I looked up to see her typing in more notes. "Not trying to be rude here- but what does this have to do with my illness?" I asked. She turned to me, "If it was my decision you'd be under the knife already, but Master Ren insisted that we get more info on you before that. I'm sorry." She said. I shook my head, "No, you have nothing to be sorry for." I said quietly, anger quickly filling me, Kylo had no right to do this. "Well, just a few more questions, if that's okay with you Eleanor." She said. I nodded quickly, I appreciated her honesty and especially her niceness, it was something rare to come across on this ship, besides Gerard. 

"Your friend Cyran, he works with the Resistance?" She asked. I nodded, "What does he do for them exactly?" She asked, typing once again into the computer. I took a deep breath, hoping that my anger wasn't going to take itself out on her anytime soon. "He helped operate and fix the ships they use. On occasion he'll fly them in battle but I talked him out of doing that every once in a while, I didn't want to lose him." I admitted. She nodded, "My brother was a Stormtrooper, he found himself always wanting to be in battle, and when he finally got what he wanted, it turned for the worse." She said as she turned to me. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. She gave me a small smile, "He was a hell of a fighter, you would never guess that from how smart and put together he was... Kinda reminds me of you." She mumbled, making me smile.

She stood with a sigh, reaching into a shelf and pulling out another folder, "Now Eleanor," she began as she opened the the folder, pulling out familiar pictures. "Is this your sister?" She asked as she laid them out in front of me. One I immediately recognized, it was the photo I brought with me from home. Others seemed to be taken from someone else, from the angle it was as if the person was stalking her. I stood immediately, picking them up. She looked so much older, her brown hair was in buns, her clothes were tattered and soiled with dirt. I couldn't get over who she'd grown into, the big sister I had always admired, even if she wasn't a somebody, was still the powerful girl she always was.

I felt tears escape my eyes, and immediately was overcome with rage. I turned to leave the room, ignoring Serana as she called after me. I stormed into the Headquarters, met with the exact man I was looking for. I walked over to him, pushing him harshly. "How dare you?!" I nearly screamed. Kylo turned to me, earning another push that had barely any affect on him. "You brought me here to help this army and now you're going after my fucking sister?!" I yelled. Kylo raised his hand, holding back the Stormtroopers that had nearly shot me. "Eleanor-" Serana said from behind me, attempting to pull me back. 

"You are such a disgusting piece of shit!" I screamed. I stared into the black abyss of his helmet, letting the silence of the room engulf me. I felt a hand tug on my arm, "Eleanor, let's go." Hux's voice said quietly. I felt tears sting at the corner of my eyes as he pulled me away, walking both Serana and I down to the door. I heard Kylo chuckle from underneath his mask, making me stop in my tracks. "Princess." Kylo's voice rang throughout the room. I heard Hux's sigh as I immediately turned around, a forced smile plastered on my face, "You've got a lot of nerve coming after my family seeing as you're such a disgrace to yours." I spat before turning on my heel to leave.


	5. "Tension With a Side of Tears"

To say the least, I was on edge the rest of the day. I stayed in my chambers, having my dinner delivered instead of going to the café. I slandered him in front of his men, he wasn't just going to sit back and let that be it. I knew that because this was Kylo Ren, the most reckless person I'd known.

The knock on my door startled me, shaking me out of my thoughts. I stood, walking over slowly. I opened the door, letting out a breath of relief when I saw it was only a Stormtrooper.   
"Master Ren has asked for your presence in headquarters." He said. Shit.   
".. It's the middle of the night, what does he want?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my own question. 

The Stormtrooper shrugged,   
"He just says its urgent." He said before walking away. I took in a deep breath, shaking my head as I stepped out of my room. I walked down to headquarters, opening the door to be met with an vacant room, not including Kylo's menacing figure that faced the windows in front of the room. I closed the door behind me,   
"You sent for me?" I asked, stepping forward. He turned and only then did I notice in the darkened room that his helmet was off. 

"You have courage, I admire that." He said, placing his arms behind his back. I didn't respond, too afraid either a plea or an insult would come out.   
"Step forward, Eleanor." He commanded, I hesitated, but followed his orders. I walked up to him, staring up into his dark eyes. He grabbed my arm, pushing me into the window causing me to yelp. He grabbed my hands, holding them firmly behind my back.   
"What do you see Eleanor?" He asked lowly into my ear. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"Because as far as I can see, this would most definitely be a long fall." He threatened. I felt my heart racing, the mere beat making a thudding sound in my ears.   
"You're reckless." I forced out, keeping my eyes locked onto the snow covered plain beneath the ship. His chest pressed against my back as he let out a deep chuckle, "Says a lot coming from the woman that called me a disgrace to my family in front of my men." He said, his grip on my wrists tightening. I winced, looking over my shoulder to see his brown eyes,   
"So do it, kill me then." I said.

His chin raised, as if he were surprised,   
"Because as far as I'm concerned your need to hold your power is much higher than aiding your army." I spat, looking into his eyes. His brows locked together in thought, his gaze refusing to leave mine. Seconds had passed before he pushed himself away from me, turning away. I rubbed my wrists, staying planted in the spot I was in. He turned back to face me, his face weary.   
"Do you only see me for a man in need of power?" He asked. The question took me by surprise, making me tilt my head in confusion.   
"... What?" I asked. 

He stepped closer to me, placing me between the window and his body.   
"Is that all I am?" He asked. My mouth was agape, I didn't know what to say.   
"Am I?!" He yelled, making me jump.   
"I- I don't, I don't understand why you're asking me." I said quietly. He took a deep breath, placing his hands on either side of me,   
"Because I've been fixated on you, You're courage to step against my competence is something no one has ever demonstrated before." He said. I gave him a puzzled look, "No, no I don't think you're simply power hungry." I finally answered. He looked down at me,   
"I think you've just- lost sight on what the real problem is. I know that part of me wants to say you're not a bad person." I admitted, half heartedly believing what I was saying.

These notions pushed at the back of my mind were finally coming out, whether I wanted them to or not. He let out a heavy breath, looking between me and the ground. His jaw clenched,   
"Why are you here? You don't support the First Order." He said. I leaned against the window,   
"For my friend, Cyran. I wanted to repay him for what he's done for me throughout my entire life." I explained. He let out a hum,   
"Joining the First Order to aid your friend back home wasn't the correct choice." He said. A smile flickered upon my face as I looked down.

I felt his gloved hand press against the side of my neck gently, immediately I looked up to find his eyes fastened upon me. He let out a final sigh before pressing his lips against mine, grasping my face in his hands. I hesitated, wrapping my arms around his neck as he locked his lips on mine. His black hair brushed against my face as he eagerly pulled me impossibly closer. A few seconds later, he pushed himself away, leaving me at a loss for words. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in,   
He turned away, his arms back to being crossed behind him.

"Master Ren-"  
"Leave, now." He spat without facing me. I felt a churning in my gut, but I wasn't going to bark at him again, I'd done that more than enough for today. I let out a sigh, walking out of the room and finding my way back to my own room. I climbed into my bed, taking in the shimmering hues that the dark sky held that night from my window. I felt my eyes close involuntarily as sleep consumed me.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After I awoke, I made my way down to Gerard's lab, finding him already there and unsurprisingly working on a few more plants.   
"I thought we'd be working on the burn victim today?" I asked as I slipped on a lab coat. He sighed as he looked up at me,   
"So did I, until Captain Phasma shortened our deadline to create the stimulant." He explained, pushing a leafy plant over to my side of the table. I groaned as I took a seat across from him, making him chuckle,   
"Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked as he pulled out a manila folder and a pen to write down notes in. I shook my head,   
"Not really in a mood to eat at the moment." I said. I wasn't lying. Being kissed by Kylo took a toll on my focus, there wasn't a second that went by that I didn't question why he did it, and most definitely not a second that I tried to convince myself I didn't enjoy it.

"It's Master Ren isn't it?" He asked, immediately my head snapped up. He looked over at me,   
"If anyone is menacing enough to distract you it'd be him." He half-heartedly joked, making me smile. There was a short pause after he spoke,   
"Has anyone told you you have the most gorgeous smile?" He asked. I looked up, taken back by the change of subject and more so by his compliment. I felt my face burning up,  
"I- No I haven't, thank you." I stuttered, my voice quiet. He smiled, setting the folder back down as he stood, pulling his stool over to me before he sat down.  
I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye,   
"I just want you to know, no matter why you're here, you mean a hell of a lot more than these Stormtroopers, the Captains, the Generals, the Doctors- most definitely Kylo Ren. You have a spark in you, you have knowledge and a flame ready to burn at the moment you'd most need it, you don't belong here Eleanor." He said, I felt tears rim the corner of my eyes.

I looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing into mine. I took a sharp breath in as he took my hand into his,   
"You're strong; don't ever let them take that away from you." He said. I nodded, my tears falling from my eyes as he pulled me into a hug. I clung to his coat, my emotions flooding through my head. I missed Cyran, I had tried to push back the images and scenes that found their way into my head of him finding my note but they were too vivid, too real. I missed my sister, my family, knowing that if they saw me now they'd most definitely be disappointed. I know my sister would, as strong as she was, she'd find a way to repay her debts without falling victim to the dark side. I found myself feeling like a waste, I didn't belong here, I didn't even belong in my own home.

We heard a throat being cleared and pulled away from one another, turning to see General Hux. "Eleanor, you're needed in HeadQuarters." He spoke without emotion, looking between the both of us. I stood, wiping away the tears that had accumulated on my face. My eyes felt wet and sore, as erratic it had been, the cry was something I needed.


	6. "Torn Lovebird"

I followed General Hux to the HeadQuarters in silence, when we had made it to the door, he turned to me.   
"Master Ren would like to speak to you before you start your work in the lab." He said simply, I nodded as we entered the room. I saw Kylo in the same spot as I did the night before, I walked towards him as he spoke with a Stormtrooper.  
"Master Ren?" I asked, making him turn to me. He shooed the Stormtrooper away as he faced me,  
"I believe Captain Phasma has informed you of what you and Dr. Leokinn's will be doing in the lab?" He confirmed, earning a nod from me.

He paused, looking down at me. Even if I couldn't see his face, I knew what he was doing. He studied my face, noticing my reddened eyes and nose as well as my damp cheeks. He hesitated, looking away,   
"Follow me." He said as he made his way down to the exit. I followed him out of the room, closing the door behind us. He removed his helmet and to my surprise I was met with a concerned look,   
"What happened?" He asked in a soft voice. I felt my heart skip a beat, why was he doing this?  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I said quickly, avoiding his brown eyes. 

His hand reached for mine, gripping it softly.   
"Tell me." He said. I let out a sigh, shaking my head.  
"Master Ren-"  
"Kylo." He corrected me, I looked up at him, falling into the trap that were his eyes.   
"You don't need to be worrying about me." I said, pulling my hand away from his.  
I went to turn around, Immediately he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.   
"Kylo-" I was cut off by his lips colliding with mine. I stopped fighting it, everything that told me this was wrong. I accepted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned down, deepening the kiss as he rested his hands on my waist.

I pulled away before he rested his forehead on mine.   
"I should get back to the lab." I suggested, pulling myself away from him. He picked up his helmet, before I could turn to leave, he pulled me back, hugging me.   
"You'll have to tell me soon enough." He said into my ear. I smiled,   
"Or I could just put on another distraction." I teased, looking up at him. A smile flickered on his face before he let me go, putting his helmet back on as he entered the HeadQuarters once again. I found myself stumbling back into the lab with a smile, walking over to Gerard.  
"Well that's not usually the face I'd expect from someone who just spoke with Master Ren." He joked, making me chuckle.   
"Well... Yeah. I know." I said, sliding on gloves before picking up tweezers.

"It's better than you crying, so I'll let it slide." He said with a nod. I wrote down the plant name on a nearby notepad before plucking off a piece of its leaf. I placed it on the thin plate of glass, putting a few drops of water on it before placing another plate on top. I evaluated its anatomy, writing down differences and similarities it had between the various plants. I was able to regain focus, ending the cliffhanger I'd had with Kylo the night before, but I'd be mistaken if I knew what we were at the moment. I found myself comparing the notes between all of the plants, reading what effect each had on the human body, the amount of strength each one had, etcetera, etcetera. 

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I let out a yawn, stretching before I'd removed my lab coat. Both Gerard and I made our way downstairs to the café, ordering our lunch as we sat down at a lone table that faced two large windows.   
"You know, I've actually never seen snow before until I came to the Starbase." Gerard said, making me raise my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked, earning a nod from him.   
I chuckled, shaking my head. I took a bite of the warm bread, looking outside. I squinted, seeing a ship landing in front of the building. I stood, along with Gerard, walking over to the large window. 

The staircase slid down as the doors opened, revealing two Stormtroopers on either side of a beaten man. My eyes widened, they dragged him down the stairs as he resisted against them. My stomach churned as both General Hux and Kylo stepped out behind them, following them into the building.   
"Oh my God." I gasped, my eyes watering. This was the man I was working for, the man I had to take orders from, the man I was falling in love with. I felt Gerard's arm wrap around me,   
"Come on, let's go." He said, pulling me away from the window. I held onto his hand tightly, as we left the café, walking down the hall. I felt my heart begin to race at an impossible rate, my entire body shaking in fear and disgust. 

I turned to Gerard as we walked, "What's going to happen to him?" I asked in a small, shaky tone. He took a deep breath,   
"I don't know Eleanor. If anything they're going to interrogate him, for something they want." He explained. I felt dizzy, my pulse growing in speed. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I felt it pounding in my chest. My legs collapsed underneath me as I let go of Gerard. He kneeled down in front of me quickly,   
"Hey, hey, Eleanor, come on stay with me." He said, grasping onto my sweaty palms. My vision darkened, pulses of white flashed behind my eyelids.   
"I can't- Get Serana, Dr. Vildé." I said in short breaths.

Gerard called for a Stormtrooper, commanding him to get Serana. I couldn't keep up with time, I leaned down, clenching my eyes in pain. I felt hands pull me up, dragging me to another area of the base. My vision went blurry, and soon enough I had passed out.


	7. "Don't Let Me Be Gone"

I awoke with a sharp feeling in my arm. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights above me as I sat up slowly.   
"Easy, Eleanor." Serana's voice said to me as she walked over. I looked down to see I was hooked up to a machine,   
"What happened?" I croaked, looking up at her.   
"You endured a panic attack, which triggered a heart attack due to your heart's excessive BPM. We've done a Cardiac Catheterization procedure while you were asleep to evaluate your heart and decide the correct surgery that will be done." She explained. I nodded slowly,   
"Okay, can you take this out of my arm anytime soon?" I asked. She gave me a small smile, 

"Yes, since the procedure is done we'll have a medical droid take it out shortly. Is it okay if I allow Dr. Leokinn in? Seeing as he's been waiting outside for 3 hours?" She asked, half-heartedly joking. I smiled, nodding before she opened the door. A medical droid rolled over to me,   
"Good day, Eleanor. Seeing as Dr. Vildé has explained everything to you I will simply take out the catheter." He.. It said. I nodded, turning back to the door to see Gerard running over to me.   
"Are you okay? God they didn't let me in or tell me anything and I was worried and scared-"  
"I'm fine Gerard, as soon as I get this catheter out I'll be free to go, I think." I said as I looked over to Serana. She nodded,

"We'll provide you with a prescription of Isosorbide Mononitrate with a larger dosage for you to take before bed and when you wake up." She said. I nodded, looking back over at Gerard who's eyes had never left me. She sensed something between us, causing her to leave the room with a small smile. The droid removed the catheter, disposing of the tube before placing a bandage over it and leaving as well. Gerard's eyes flickered down to the bandage, running his fingers over it.  
"I care, a lot.. About you Ellie." He said in a quiet voice. I took a deep breath, already prepared for what he was going to say next.

"I really admire you, everything about you." He admitted. He looked up at me, meeting my watering eyes.   
"I just want to say tha-"  
We were interrupted by Kylo entering the room, both of us jumping as he slammed open the door.   
"Dr. Leokinn, leave." He said in a menacing tone. Well shit. Gerard's brows furrowed as he stood,   
"No." He said. Kylo stepped towards him and immediately I stood, getting between the two.

"Stop, both of you." I spat. I heard Gerard chuckle from behind me.  
"Someone's going to have to rebuke you one day Ren." Gerard said making me sigh.  
"Is that so Doctor?" Kylo asked menacingly.  
"You are nothing but a child with power, a boy rebelling against his parents." Gerard shouted.   
"And what are you Dr. Leokinn? A boy sacrificed in order to make money for his parents. If we hadn't taken you in what would you've been then?" Kylo asked, remaining strangely calm. Gerard's jaw tightened as he pulled me out of the way.  
"And what are you Ben Solo?! You hide behind your mask and your army like you're something to be feared. When in reality you will never be what Anakin Skywalker became!" Gerard yelled. Immediately Kylo's hand flew up, Gerard reached for his neck as his airways were restricted by the force.

"No, Kylo stop!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand. I tried to stop him, to no avail. I felt tears brimming in my eyes,  
"Kylo please!" I shrieked, looking up into his black helmet. His gaze turned to me, immediately, he dropped his hand, causing Gerard to fall to the floor. He gasped for breath, coughing as he sat up. Before I could reach him, Kylo walked over, grabbing him by the collar of his coat.  
"Stay away from her." He warned before dropping him back to the floor. My heart sunk, tears falling down my face as sobs seeped through my mouth. Kylo turned to me, pulling me out of the room and down the hall. 

I pulled against his grip, not wanting to be near him in any type of way. He pushed me into a room, closing the door behind us.   
"Stop!" I yelled, pushing him away. He removed his helmet calmly, revealing his stern face. He dropped the helmet on the table in the middle of the room,  
"Do you love him?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back as he faced me. I gave him a look of disbelief,   
".. What is wrong with you?" I asked in a sharp tone. His brows furrowed,  
"Answer me." He commanded. Anger immediately washed over me.  
"No! I don't fucking love him and I don't love you either!" I nearly screamed, the lie coming out of my throat without ease.

"Do you think I want to be here?! I didn't ask for you to take an interest in me!" I yelled. He stepped forward, "Ellie-"  
"Don't you dare call me that." I said through my gritted teeth. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, it was like he was attempting to control his anger.  
"Listen to me." He said.  
"I've done enough listening, especially to you Kylo. You nearly killed Gerard simply because he called you out for who you really are, you nearly killed me countless times, and now you've taken a man captive for God knows what." I spat. Immediately his eyes snapped down to me.   
"How do you know about the captive?" He asked. This was unbelievable.  
"I saw you and Hux bring him in earlier today." I said, turning to leave.

"Eleanor.." He said, nearly pleading. I turned back to face him,  
"I don't know what made you think we could do this. You're a reckless child, Kylo. You'd do anything to get power." I said, my voice cracking.   
"I need you." He said quietly, his voice giving up on him. I blinked,   
"What?" I asked. He looked up, glancing at me,   
"Don't give up on me, please. I can do this." He said, his eyes glistening with tears.   
"No, Kylo don't pull this." I said as I shook my head.  
"I just need your faith. Ellie, please." He said. There I was, getting dragged back in by him. I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair.   
"I'm so stupid for thinking I could handle this." I muttered to myself, rubbing my eyes. I heard his footsteps approach me before he took a hold of my hands, interlocking his fingers in mine.

"You aren't stupid." He reassured me, resting his chin atop of my head. I squeezed his hands, biting back my tears. This was all too much, after perceiving what the First Order really was capable of it literally made me sick. To make matters worse I was in bittersweet relationship with the man who led it. I felt him wrap his arms around me before he pulled me into his chest.   
"Please just-.. Stay, Ellie." He said before kissing the top of my head. I pulled away slowly from his embrace, giving his hands a final squeeze before nodding my head hesitantly. I had accepted long ago that this wasn't a good idea, this was just going to be one of many of the downfalls we'd endure. He placed a final, gentle kiss on my lips, letting go of my right hand afterwards.  
"I'll walk you to your chambers." He said before opening the door. 

He didn't put on his helmet, neither did he let go of my hand as we paced down the halls. Every person that we passed gave us a second glance, either surprised that I was holding their all-powerful leader's hand or that he was showing affection, probably both. I knew what he was doing, claiming what was his. I knew better than to give into him but it wasn't something I could pull myself out of. Especially after what he said, that he needed me. It was painfully obvious to me that he'd been alone and felt abandoned, and it was that that kept me from being so easily firm on deserting him.

We got to my room and I typed in the passcode before stepping in, surprised to find he followed me inside.   
"What are you doing?" I asked, turning to him. He placed his helmet on the dresser, "You haven't been sleeping with ease at night." He said. I furrowed my brows, wondering how he knew but lost interest quickly as I sat on my bed. I let out a heavy breath as I pulled off my boots and pants, attempting to remove my shirt without hurting my bruising arm. I looked up to see his eyes fixated on me, realization hit as I noticed I was nearly naked in front of him. I felt my cheeks warm as I reached for the throw on the bed,  
"You're beautiful." He nearly whispered. I looked back up at him, my face reddening impossibly even more when a smile flickered upon his face.

I held back the smile that grew on my face, leaning down onto my pillow before wrapping the silk blanket around me. The bed sank as he sat down next to me, running his fingers through my hair. My eyes closed involuntarily, letting sleep consume me.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

My eyes opened slowly, realizing it'd been only a few hours since I'd fallen asleep earlier. I sat up in my bed, noticing Kylo was gone as well. I winced as I felt my bruised arm throbbing in pain. I reached for the pain killers Serana had given to me, I needed water. I stood up, wrapping my robe around my body before leaving the room. The halls were quiet, strangely. I saw a few Stormtroopers here and here, but other than that there was no one roaming the halls. It was to be expected seeing as it was probably 3:00am.

I made my way to and back from the café, stopping suddenly when I heard a shriek coming from a room I had passed. I jumped, turning to the door the sound has emerged from. There was a Stormtrooper in front of it, who hadn't been phased by what had just happened. I treaded toward the door, catching the Stormtrooper's attention.   
"Move along, Eleanor." He said in an unsure tone. My shoulders slumped,   
"I'm not going to do anything... It's the captive right? That's in there?" I asked. He shifted on his feet.  
"I'm only supposed to allow official affiliates in." He said. My heart felt heavy, I could tell he was young, the amount of uncertainty his body gave away made me sure of it. I sighed,  
"We can keep this between you and I, kid. No one will know." I reassured him. I heard what seemed to be a sigh from his helmet.  
"You and Master Ren.. You're close to him?" He asked, I knew where he was going with this. I nodded quickly,  
"I'll make sure you'll be okay." I promised him. He nodded shortly before typing in the passcode and stepping aside as the door opened.

"Make it quick." He said as I walked inside. He closed the door behind me, not that it shocked me. I heard shallow breathing coming from the man who was restrained in the metal torture-like table.   
"I've already told you. There's nothing left for me to say." The man spoke in a sharp tone, I could tell he was trying to keep his composure strong. I walked around the restraints, meeting the beaten face of the prisoner. His eyes lit up as he met mine,  
"Who are you?" He asked. I hesitated, opening my mouth,  
"No one, I'm no one." I said, noticing the flicker in his eyes as he noticed the water bottle in my hand. I untwisted the cap, holding the water to his lips as he drank from it hastily. After he'd finished the water, he looked up at me,  
"... You're not part of the First Order." He said uncertainly.   
"I am." I said. His brows furrowed,  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked in confusion.  
"Giving you water isn't necessarily going to free you from those restraints." I said.

His breathing slowed, "My name is Poe." He said, looking up at me. I gave him a skeptical look, but ignored my doubts since he was probably a part of the Resistance.  
".. Ellie." I said. His interest peaked,  
"Ellie, Ellie.. You don't happen to know someone named Cyran do you?" He asked. My heart picked up in speed. Before I could respond, the door flung open, revealing an angry General Hux.   
"What are you doing in here?!" He exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm roughly. He tugged me out of the room and I was met with Kylo and the frightened Stormtrooper. I felt a pain in my arm as Hux tightened his grip on me, regaining my attention.   
"You were aware of your orders. The last thing you should be doing is stepping into something you don't belong in." He growled. I winced as the pain grew heavily in my arm, my eyes flickered up to meet Kylo's masked figure, attempting to plead with him.

"Take the Stormtrooper to Captain Phasma, I'm sure she'll have no tolerance for his assistance in this intrusion." Kylo said. Hux's angered gaze never left me as he let go of me, grabbing the Stormtrooper as they marched down the hall. I let out a shaky breath.  
"What did you say to him?" He asked in a stern tone. I shook my head,   
"He didn't tell me anything, just that his name is Poe." I said quietly. He sighed,  
"You weren't supposed to intervene in this Eleanor." He said angrily.   
"Why are you holding him captive?" I asked, ignoring his irritation.   
"This isn't your business." He spat angrily.   
"I've been working my ass off for the First Order, so excuse me if I think this is my business." I retorted. His menacing aura engulfed the two of us, I knew I was pushing this extremely too far. He shook his head,  
"He has information for a certain location that we need." He explained. I gave him a confused look, but none the less he walked away.


	8. Snoke's Punishment

I hadn't been able to sleep the rest of that night. My mind was cluttered from left to right, Poe's words rang in my ears nonstop. I'd felt obligated to know how he knew Cyran. It'd been 2 days since I'd last seen Kylo, I felt myself longing for his touch, simply for him to even look at me. But I knew I wasn't going to have my mind in the right place for a while.

Currently, I was taking and refining notes over the moss and plants we were still observing in the lab. It was quiet, Gerard had gone on a break, surprisingly being allowed to do so by General Hux. It was probably times like this where I missed Cyran the most. He'd end up saying the most inappropriate or hilarious thing and send the both of us into hysterics. Suddenly all of my choices began feeling like mistakes all over again.

I felt tears fall from my eyes, staining the ink on the paper in front of me. I picked at the moistened spot on it until it had successfully formed a hole.   
"Shit!" an unfamiliar voice whispered from outside the lab. I whipped towards the direction immediately, seeing the leg of a storm trooper 'hidden' behind the wall. I wiped at my eyes,   
"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice.   
"It's her," Poe's voice said as he limped past the storm trooper, walking over to me. I stood, 

"How did you get out?!" I asked, he replied with a shake of his head.   
"That doesn't matter, I need supplies for these injuries quick." He responded. Instantly I was pacing over to the cabinets, ripping out gauze, rubbing alcohol, and sanitary ointment before tossing them in a paper bag.   
"Here... Do you two need help getting anything else?" I asked. The stormtrooper shook his head.   
"No thanks, c'mon." He said hurriedly, making his way to the door. Poe gave me one final glance,  
"Thank you, make it out of here alive, Ellie, Cyran needs you." He said before dashing out along with the stormtrooper.

I nodded to myself, running a shaky hand through my hair. I sat in front of my notes, unable to attempt at focusing as I took deep breaths. Nearly 10 minutes later, I heard commotion outside the lab. I stood, walking over slowly to the large window of the lab that gazed upon the first floor of the base. It was a frenzy. The Stormtrooper and Poe had successfully gotten out on a ship they'd stolen, to say the least I was happy as hell for them and most definitely was scared for them as well. 

"Ms. Eleanor? General Hux and Master Ren would like to see you immediately." A stormtrooper at the door of the lab spoke. I turned to face him, giving him a slow nod before he walked out. I took a deep breath, readying myself for what was about to occur. I walked down the halls, multiple Stormtroopers running past me. I made it to the headquarters and walked slowly towards Kylo, giving orders to a group of Stormtroopers. 

"GO!" Kylo bellowed, the Stormtroopers jumping in response and instantly running out. My heart rammed into my chest as his masked face met mine.   
"Did you help him?" His automated voice asked. I pinched my fingers,  
"Poe?" I asked, obviously stalling.   
"Yes." He responded.  
"... He only wanted medical supplies." I admitted. His body tensed in anger.  
"I'm sorry Kylo." I immediately said. He ripped his lightsaber from his waist, igniting it before throwing its blade to the wall, slicing searing veins into the walls around us.   
"Master Ren that is enough!" Hux yelled, walking over to him. Kylo raised his lightsaber to Hux's neck, scarcely enough making him flinch.  
"Put. It. Down." Hux spat. Kylo hesitated, dropping the blade to his side as he stormed out of the room. My feet moved quickly as I went after him foolishly before I could even think.

"Kylo stop!" I yelled after him as he marched down the halls. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face me. I felt my courage surge through me as I reached to his helmet, feeling for a clasp and undoing it. The helmet let out a hiss as I removed it gently and I was met with his glare.   
"I'm sorry Kylo." I said quietly. His gleaming eyes softened as they met mine.   
"You don't want to be here do you?" He asked, giving me a look that instantly tore me apart. I didn't speak, I wrapped my arms around him, his tenseness subsiding before he'd wrapped his arms around me.  
"You're the only thing keeping me here." I said, squeezing him.

The warmth around me collapsed suddenly as he let go of me. I turned to see Hux glaring at us from down the hall,   
"Leader Snoke would like to have a word with you." He spoke. Kylo began to walk away before one of Hux's commanders ran into the hall to speak to us,  
"Sir, he wants the girl too." The man said. I gave a confused look to the men surrounding me. Hux returned my look, facing Kylo.  
"No, she'll be left out of this." Kylo quickly responded.   
"Snoke's orders, Ren." Hux spat. The tenseness between the two of the men grew before Kylo backed down, taking my hand and pulling me down the hall with him.

"Who's Snoke?" I asked as I walked alongside him.   
"Our leader. We obey his orders and follow the path he guides us down." He explained. We had gotten to his quarters fairly quickly and I was met with two large steel doors, guarded by two Stormtroopers. They opened the door before Kylo led me down the aisle-way of the room. It was dark, to the naked eye nothing was visible. As the doors closed behind us, a mist appeared, forming a larger apparition with a face covered in scars.

"Leader Snoke." Kylo approached him before bowing. My eyes were locked on Snoke, baffled and confused to who and what he even was.  
"This is Eleanor, the woman you asked for." Kylo said. Snoke's attention turned to me and immediately I fell under the impression that I was either about to get killed or hurt badly.  
"This is the one - that diverted my best apprentice's attention?" He said, almost amused. I frowned, glaring at him.   
"The rumors of affection between the two of you grow like rapid fire on the base." He explained, his eyes stayed locked on me.

"So tell me, what's so mesmerizing about a plain girl like yourself, Ms. Eleanor?" He spoke, easily appearing as an insult.  
"I don't need to prove myself to you." I quickly replied. I felt Kylo tense up besides me as Snoke let out a chuckle.

"You most definitely do." He said in an amused tone. I didn't reply, my anger simmering over the edge.   
"Master Ren, this will go on no longer, not only have you strayed long away from your work but she's had a hand in aiding the prisoner in escaping." He said.  
"Leader Snoke, I assure you this won't be necessary-"  
"Are you making attempting to bargain with me? I could easily kill this girl and it definitely would no longer be a problem." He warned. Kylo's face went pale,   
"I apologize, sir." He said.   
Snoke visibly calmed, leaning back.  
"Then it's settled, you're dismissed." He said before fading away. Kylo turned on his heel, leaving me to trail behind him.

"Kylo you can't actually be serious about this." I called after him after we left the room. I ran up to him, grabbing his hand before he'd snatched it away.  
"Stop! Whatever is between us is over, you betrayed the First Order once and the next time you won't be let off so easily." He spat at me with a glare on his face. I stared at him for a moment, shaking my head,  
"Then there's no point for me to be here anymore." I said quietly.


	9. Unexpected Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** smut warning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

His face went white. He stepped towards me,  
"I'm trying, to help you." He growled.   
"I guess I'll help myself from now on." I said, turning around.  
"Even if you wanted to you couldn't leave." He called after me. I stopped, turning to face him.  
"Why?" I asked. He stepped towards me,  
"The First Order doesn't allow loose ends to wander off." He said. I shook my head,  
"So you'd kill me?" I asked, my anger growing by the minute. He didn't respond, giving me my answer.

"I should have left with him." I mumbled under my breath before walking past Kylo. He didn't chase me, leaving me to do whatever since he had larger problems to face. I made my way back down to the lab, surprisingly met with Gerard's figure pacing around the room.  
"Gerard." I said softly as I walked into the room. He turned to me, giving me a look I didn't quite understand.  
"You took more notes." He stated, looking at the table compiled of papers I was recently at. I nodded,  
"I've narrowed it down to three of the plants that show the most efficiency in building up estrogen and testosterone." I explained. He nodded, before he could speak my bitterness got the best of me,  
"Please don't act like nothing happened between us." I said. His eyes met mine as he shook his head, 

"That's the only choice I'm left with." He said with a plastered smile. I scoffed,   
"Why is that?" I asked.  
"Maybe it's because of your problematic boyfriend who has tantrums every single second." He spat bitterly. I narrowed my eyes,  
"He's not my boyfriend." I said.  
"Don't play stupid Ellie! Whatever he's forced between the two of you, it's grown so much to the point that you don't care about anyone else including yourself!" He yelled. I nodded,  
"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." I said quietly before leaving. I made my way down the hall, deserting to my room. Before I could make it General Hux stopped me in my tracks.   
"Please don't - I'm not in the mood." I said in annoyance. His eyes narrowed,   
"Go to my chambers, I need to discuss something with you personally." He said simply, walking past me before I could ask any questions.

I let out a heavy sigh, making my way to his chambers. Once I arrived, I was met with a Stormtrooper guarding the door.   
"General Hux asked me to meet hi-"  
"I was informed." He said quickly before unlocking the door for me. I stepped inside, met with a divided room with furniture that had to have been worth over thousands. I paced around the room, observing everything around me. I found myself in front of a framed photo on his large desk of what looked like an older man who resembled Hux. There was text underneath the photo that said 'Brendol Hux'. There were various files on his desk, some titles in relation to Hux's family. My fingers skimmed over one of the papers, picking it up. '-Commander Brendol Hux and wife invited a boy into their family who then went under the same surname of him. The boy grew up under a strict, one-way, rule of parenting that provided the foundation for who he soon became, leading the rebellion against-'

"What do you think you're doing?" Hux's booming accent caused me to jump, making me drop the files in my hand.  
"General, I'm sorry I-"  
"Pick them up." He said sharply. I bit my tongue, kneeling down to pick up the loose papers. His booted feet walked behind me slowly. I knew what was happening. I leaned up to sit them on the desk when he stopped me,  
"Stay on your knees, Eleanor." He said as he snatched the papers from my hands. He took me by surprise when his gloved hand pulled my neck back, the other grasping a handful of my hair - angling my head to look up at him.   
"Do you know why I requested of you?" He asked, pulling me back until my head had been smuggled into his lower stomach.  
"The prisoner escaped." I squeaked out. He hummed,  
"And did you help that prisoner?" He teased. I felt my eyes watering from both the pain in my back and the ache of my hair being pulled.   
"-yes. I'm sorry, sir." I breathed out. He let go of me, pushing me forward.  
"Walk over to the desk, Eleanor." He spoke sharply as he backed away. I followed his orders, standing slowly as I made my way to the front of his desk. 

"Take off the lab coat, then the heels, jeans, and blouse." He instructed. I let out a shaky sigh, it wasn't that I couldn't do it or that I didn't want to, I genuinely wanted to surrender to him after this day of exasperation. I ripped off the clothes, leaving me in my underwear.  
"Bend over the desk." He said. I did as I was told. He walked up behind me, lying a now gloveless hand on my back.  
"How would your dearest Kylo feel about this?" He asked as he unclipped my bra. I felt a shiver run down my neck,  
"I don't care about Kylo." I spat, making him chuckle.  
"Even a man without the force would see through that lie, Ellie." Hux said as he pulled the straps past my arms.   
"I don't - want him." I stuttered. He pressed his hardening length against me, a moan passed my lips involuntarily.   
"Who do you want?" He spoke quietly as he leaned over me.  
"You." I said. I pressed myself back against him, causing him to release a groan.

He pulled me back down to my knees, making me face him. He didn't speak, unbuttoning his pants to reveal his hardened length.   
I opened my mouth, letting him push past my lips until he met the back of my throat. I surpassed the urge to gag as he repeated the notion, grasping my hair to hold me in place. His face was written in pleasure, his mouth releasing gasps and groans as his eyes squeezed shut instinctively. I felt my eyes water as he pushed his length down my throat the farthest he could, provoking me to choke. The cough left my throat, the feeling making him groan. He pulled me off minutes later, bending me back over the desk. He pulled down my underwear, pushing his length into me.

A whimper left my mouth as he created a pace that increased in speed. I gripped the sides of the table until my knuckles met a white color. Moans and the sound of skin on skin met the walls of the room, as a harsh pull on my hair emitted a cry to escape my mouth. His hand grasped a grip harsh enough to bruise on my hip before his teeth sank into my neck, leaving a bruise in its waking.   
"-Hux." I moaned, the sound of my voice being broken in pieces by his harsh thrusts. He picked up faster in pace, bringing the both of us to our climax. Seconds passed before he pulled away from me, pulling his pants up and fixing his uniform. I sat up, picking my clothes up and putting them back on. It was silent as we fixed ourselves back up, leaving the room afterwards.


	10. Taunting The Wrong Man

The next day I found myself in the quiet lab Gerard and I shared, beginning to make various samples of the medication we were ordered to create. An hour has passed before Gerard finally walked into the room.  
"Morning." He said with a yawn, walking over to view the samples.  
"Good morning." I mumbled, organizing my notes. He hesitated to speak.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I looked up from my notes, meeting his sorrowful eyes.  
"I shouldn't have said anything I did yesterday - it's just, the way I felt." He said. I nodded,  
"I get it, you weren't wrong to express your feelings." I said, he replied with a soft smile. 

The smile faded when his eyes met my neck.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked as he made his way over to me. I was confused, until he touched my neck, replicating the pain I felt from Hux the night before.  
"Oh - no, no I just slept wrong." I stuttered. He saw through my lie, raising an eyebrow,  
"Ellie if he did something to you, tell me. You're not alone on this ship." He spoke quietly. I nodded quickly,  
"It wasn't Kylo. I promise." I said. Technically I wasn't lying. He nodded,  
"Just promise me you'll come to me if you need anything." He spoke softly. I nodded once again,  
"Thank you." I said.

The rest of the day went by well, I conversed with Gerard, the topic falling off and on to different subjects. We found ourselves talking about our home lives - how it was before the First Order was an option. Gerard was an orphan, he didn't know his true parentage. He was adopted by a man and woman whose only priorities were money and success, so they sent him to work for the First Order at a young age. Thankfully they didn't give into making him a Stormtrooper, sending him into the science field. I told him about Cyran, how him and his family raised me up after losing my own. Soon enough it was dinner time, we made our way down to the first level of the base, going into the café and getting our food. We sat down near a large window, secluded from anyone else. 

"So I know this isn't any of my business, but what actually happened between you and Master Ren?" He asked. I stopped chewing my bread immediately, I looked up at him with a shake of my head.  
"Too much." I said, taking a sip of my tea.  
"I'm all ears, Ellie." He said with a grin - and there I was falling for him again.  
"Um - well, long story short he kissed me the night I called him out in front everyone, then it escalated, then Snoke called it off." I explained. His eyes widened,  
"Supreme Leader Snoke?" He asked in disbelief.  
"What about Snoke?" Serena's voice made its way into our conversation as she sat next to me.  
"This thing with Kylo and I, what ever it was it got crushed by Snoke - gladly." I said.  
"Wait what? You and Kylo? Snoke?" Serana questioned, Gerard motioned to her in agreement. I chuckled,  
"Why is Snoke so surprising?" I asked in confusion. Serana scoffed,  
"He leads the First Order, Ellie. He's above General Hux and Master Ren themselves." She said staggered. 

"What does he even look like?" Gerard asked, changing the subject quickly. I shrugged,  
"He looked like a really big hologram who was bald, wrinkly, and scarred up." I explained - Serana suppressed the urge to laugh.  
"Gods, and Kylo?" Gerard asked. I gave him a surprised look,  
"You haven't seen Kylo's face?" I asked in confusion.  
"Not many people have seen it." Serana explained.  
"Well, he's young - he has long black hair and brown eyes.. And he's pretty pale." I said.  
"Sounds like a vampire." Gerard joked, making me chuckle.  
"Could be the reason he seduced her." Serana added on as she elbowed Gerard. I kicked her from under the table, making her laugh. We all finished our food, cleaning up before the three of us left, walking back upstairs. We conversed more on the subject of the leaders of the First Order. Serana was the only one out of the three of us who had seen Captain Phasma's face. She explained how she had bright blue eyes with short blonde hair and a surprising sense of humor to accompany her sense of leadership.

"If anything I don't see her having a sense of humor." Gerard said, I nodded in agreement.  
"Well she does! I promise-" she stopped herself in mid sentence. I looked from her to down the hall, seeing Kylo walking towards us. I felt Gerard rest a hand on my back, my tenseness easing down. He didn't look at me, nor did he look in my direction or say anything as he passed us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in,  
"God, I hate him." I said as we continued walking.  
"We all do, even General Hux." Gerard said, Serana nodded with a chuckle.  
"Could you imagine even working with him?" She asked as we arrived at the lab Gerard and I shared.  
"It'd be like working with a toddler." Gerard said, earning a laugh from Serana. I felt myself tensing up as their insults went on and on, as much as I hated him at the moment the idea of someone mocking him still pissed me off.  
"It gives a clear reason to as why Han and Leia sent him away as a child." Gerard said. My blood boiled,  
"That's enough." I said sharply. Their smiles faded as they met my gaze, I took off the lab coat I had been wearing, tossing it onto a chair before I left the room - leaving them to speak on how much of a fucking idiot I was probably being.

I walked down the halls, waiting for my annoyance to wear off. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a rage filled roar followed by sounds of things being perished. I followed the sound, met with a demolished room and the source at hand, Kylo. He swung at the walls of the room with his lightsaber, ruining the walls with melting veins. I leaned against the frame of the door, arms crossed as I waited for the tantrum to subside. Minutes later his shrieks and attacks on the walls stopped, he turned off the lightsaber, letting out a final breath. I didn't speak as he turned around, finding me on the scene of his ruckus. I gave him a witty look,  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"What did the room do to piss you off?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't respond, making me chuckle.  
"Get back to work." He said as he left the room.  
"Actually, this is exactly what Gerard was talking about." I said, making him pause in his steps, he turned to face me.  
"We were talking about how dreadful it must be for Hux and his team to work for you, and how Han and Leia couldn't be blamed for sending you away-" I was stopped mid-sentence. His hand flew up and immediately it was difficult for me to breathe. Every limb in my body was frozen and my head was scorching in pain.

He walked forward,  
"And yet you're here, working with the enemy - something Cyran would never forgive you for. You're pathetic, Ellie." He taunted, I refused to let him push me down any further. I fought against his hold, taking in scattered breaths,  
"And what would Anakin think of you? His biased grandson following in his unworthy footsteps?" I stated. Immediately I was released from his grip as he threw me to the wall. I grasped the side of my head, which was beginning to bleed. He walked over, grabbing my arm roughly as he pulled me to my feet,  
"Keep this up Ellie, and you won't have to worry about Cyran _or Rey._ " He spat.


End file.
